


predatorΩ

by AgustYoonSwag



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), NCT dream (Band), NCT127 (Band), NCTU (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Death, Choking, Death, Decapitation, Disembowelment, Dismemberment, Drowning, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Intense, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Murderers, Necrophilia, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Thriller, Torture, Triggers, Violence, fake suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustYoonSwag/pseuds/AgustYoonSwag
Summary: Mark Lee was happy, normal even, in fact, he was in love. But one day, everything was taken from him, including his sanity.





	1. alpha | 0.1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a lot of blood and gore. Please do not read if anything in the tags makes you uncomfortable. You have been warned.

Lee Donghyuck was Mark Lee's muse, his inspiration, his burning flame, his one love. He had loved him since he had been able to walk, since he had been able to speak. Because of him, he was able to see clearly, breathe with ease, and face life with a smile on his face. Mark was happy. But then Lee Jeno came, and Jeno took everything. His light, his happiness, his will to live and the love of his life. Mark Lee despised Lee Jeno.

Mark's hands twitched, his leg bouncing a mile a minute, a scowl imprinted on his face as if it were permanently scarred there. Donghyuck laughed softly, head resting against Jeno's shoulder. Hatred stewed in Mark's stomach, boiling up and threatening to spill from his mouth in a spiteful flurry. However, Mark remained at rest, managing to prop his head against his hand without realizing it as he wandered off to a dream-like world where he and Donghyuck were together, where Jeno was never in the picture.

It was like a switch had been flipped, the image of Donghyuck's hand in his immediately spiraling into Lee Jeno's heart being crushed in his palm. For a brief moment, Mark was disgusted by himself for having such thoughts, but the disgust quickly faded into comfort and he couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought. He thought back to Zhong Chenle, his best friend, and how much he hated him. Visions of taking Jeno's mutilated heart and forcing it down Chenle's throat were enough to make him chuckle, and for a split second, Mark thought he might just be insane.

Mark is torn from his thoughts like his heart from his chest at the news of Donghyuck's newfound love interest. Chenle is leaning over the lunch table, index finger extended and pushing Mark's nose up. Mark restrains himself from wrapping thin fingers around the Chinese boy's throat and strangling him on the spot. His lilac colored hair covers his eyes slightly, hiding his true intentions in a way Mark doesn't like.

A growl crawls up Mark's throat, "Back off."

Chenle sighs, rolling his eyes as he removes his finger from Mark's nose and sits back down in his spot next to Donghyuck, "Yeesh, lighten up, would you?"

Donghyuck and Jeno both hum in agreement with Chenle's complaint, Donghyuck chiming into a conversation Mark didn't want to have in the first place, "Yeah, you've been off the past few weeks... Is something wrong?"

Mark nearly cackles at the younger's question, asking it as if he wasn't the cause for all of the problems in his life. He lets out a soft snort, a corner of his lip upturning into a lazy smile.

"Everything is fine, Hyuck. Don't worry about it. And you," Mark extends an accusing finger in Chenle's direction, "Ever heard of personal space?"

Chenle chuckles, a slight awkwardness about him that Mark finds disgusting, "Come on, Mark, I wasn't that close!"

Mark scoffs, rolling his eyes once more, "Yeah right, any closer and your tongue would have been down my throat."

A scowl finds its way to Mark's face as Chenle's face flushes slightly as if he was shy and innocent, "That- That's kinda- Kinda gay-"

Mark snorts loudly, nearly slapping his knee at just how funny Chenle is, "Yeah, you say it as if you aren't. Fucking hilarious mate."

Chenle's face is a new shade of vibrant crimson as a cocky smirk spreads across Mark's lips. Donghyuck looks slightly upset about Mark's comment, Mark internally chuckles at the kicked puppy expression present on his face. Mark lets out an almost mocking laugh, staring down Donghyuck and nearly smirking at the scowl on Jeno's face.

"What?" Mark laughs, smirk tugging a corner of his lips and exposing his teeth, "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Well- Well-" Donghyuck begins, fumbling over his words for a moment before Jeno cuts in.

"Don't you think you're being a little rude, Markus?" Jeno asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he attempts to come across as intimidating.

"Whoa, easy fido." Mark laughs before a scowl washed across his features and he stands, leaning over the lunch table, "Learn my name before you think you're bigger shit than me next time, bud. Just a word of advice."

Mark takes his lunch tray in his hands, ignoring the urge to dump it in Jeno's lap and walking to the nearest bin instead. He drops it, ignoring the shouts of the lunch lady and exiting the cafeteria. He runs a hand through his dark hair, just barely resisting the urge to tear it out. He wanders down the halls, no true destination in mind.

Feeling eyes on him, Mark looks away from counting the tiles on the floor and meets eyes with Renjun. Renjun's already narrow eyes are even more narrow than normal as he scowls down at Mark. Mark cocks his head slightly, giving Renjun a questioning look. 

Renjun hums as he's brought back to reality, realizing Mark is in front of him, his scowl quickly vanishes, "Oh, hello, hyung."

Mark grimaces at the formality, a scowl of his own forming on his face for the umpteenth time, "What did I say about formalities? None of us use them, you shouldn't either. You won't fit in with us if you do."

For a split second, Renjun's scowl returns, though it vanishes as quickly as it came, "S-sorry... I'm still not used to not using them."

Mark smiles slightly, he enjoyed Renjun unlike the other Chinese male, "Come on, it's been what- three months..? Since you moved here?"

Renjun lets a small grunt, agreeing with Mark, "Yeah... I can't help it though, I did live in China for seventeen years."

Mark hums, "Why aren't you in class?"

Renjun lets out a soft sigh, almost in annoyance, "My teacher sent me out to find Jisung, he asked to go to the bathroom ten minutes ago and hasn't come back. Damn hag can't even keep track of her students anymore. Might as well retire already, what good does she do us? Loses one of us every five minutes and is drooling on her desk every class period for at least twenty."

"Jisung..?" Mark mumbles slightly, confused by the familiarity the name struck with him, "Oh, Park Jisung?"

"Yeah, that's him. I'm gonna give him a real mouthful when I find him. I was just about to fall asleep before the damn old bag realized he hadn't come back." A growl follows Renjun's words, "I'd love to stand here and chat more, but the longer I take to find Jisung, the less nap time I have when I get back to class."

"Gotcha, good luck." Mark gives Renjun a half-assed wave, not bothering to see where he was going as his mind wandered to different things.

Mark snorts, quietly muttering to himself, "Park Jisung? Isn't Chenle interested in him...?"

Violent thoughts are quick to make their way to Mark's mind, a soft chuckle escaping him as he cracks his knuckles, "I wonder... How would he like a taste of his own medicine... Zhong Chenle... Karma's a bitch."


	2. alpha | 0.2

Mark nearly falls out his desk as the final bell rings. As usual, Chenle is quick to pack and make his way to Mark's desk, however, today his smile is larger than usual. He appears amused and Mark has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Chenle leans over Mark's desk, the weight pressing down on his palms almost enough to tilt Mark's desk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chenle's eyebrows are tightly knit against his forehead, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip.

Not bothering to hold back his annoyance, Mark lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes, "I'm fine, Chenle. I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well last night."

Chenle hums, gaze falling to the desk, fingernails gently scratching the deep, stained surface, "So... I guess that means... You don't wanna hang out today?"

Mark leans back in his chair, attempting to balance a pencil on his nose, "Depends... What do you wanna do?"

"Ah..." Chenle begins, index finger tapping his chin in thought, "We could go to the diner? Get something to eat or somethin'?"

An intrigued smile curls Mark's lips, he props his head up slightly, raising an eyebrow at Chenle, "You payin'?"

"I- I mean... I guess? I am the one that invited you-"

Mark cut Chenle off, tired of hearing his voice for that long, "Renjun coming?" 

Chenle hums out a small 'no', a small frown forming on his lips, "He's... He's hanging out with Jisung today..."

Mark stands, grabbing his things from his desk and sloppily shoving them into his backpack, "Let's go."

Mark slings his bag over his shoulder, nodding his head in the direction of the classroom door. Chenle exhales quietly, picking his own bag up off of the floor and following Mark out of the classroom. The two walk through the halls in silence, Chenle being the one to break the awkward atmosphere between them once they exit the school.

"So-"

Mark is quick to cut him off once more, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry, I have a headache... Could we save the talking for when we get to the restaurant?"

Chenle silently nods, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt as he begins to mentally take note of how many sidewalk tiles it takes to get to his favorite diner. Mark is once again swimming in his thoughts, failing to watch where he was going and just barely escaping getting hit by a car, Chenle silently grabbing his arm. Mark doesn't bother to thank the younger for saving his life, rather, he just nods in his general direction. The two continue their silent walk to the diner, Mark taking notice of Renjun and a tall boy walking on the opposite side of the street. 

Mark looks from the tall boy to Chenle from the corner of his eye, a small smirk tugging the corners of his lips upward. **Wouldn't it be fun to just... Fuck with Chenle a bit..?** Mark has to stop himself from laughing at the thought, slapping his hand over his mouth and earning a confused look from Chenle, to which he replies with tilting his head back and faking a yawn. 

Mark stops as Chenle nudges his arm, turning into the entrance of the diner that Mark surely would have passed had the Chinese male not grabbed his attention. The two make their way to the cherry-red stools lined up against the counter in the front, placing their bags next to them and sitting. The girl behind the counter goes to pull out a menu for the two, but Chenle stops her.

"One strawberry milkshake and an order of fries. Ketchup on the side," Chenle turns to Mark, "Right?"

Mark hums, nodding his head. The girl yells something into the kitchen, though Mark can't quite understand her due to the thoughts screaming in his head. The two are silent once more, the clatter of a milkshake being set down in front of Chenle snapping the two of them out of their silent state. Mark reaches for a fry, holding it at his lips for a minute before taking a bite and slowly chewing it.

"Chenle..." Mark begins, staring at the fry in his hand and only continuing when Chenle hums quietly while taking a sip of his milkshake, "I like Donghyuck."

Chenle practically slams his glass down onto the counter, the pink liquid he had been previously drinking now splattered in front of him as a result of him choking on it, "You what?!"

Mark smirks slightly, though it quickly fades, "I like Donghyuck."

Chenle groans, head meeting the counter as he buries it in his hands, "Mark! I just set him up with Jeno!"

"I-... I know..." Mark mutters, staring at the counter.

"Why didn't you tell me?! God, I feel horrible now..." Chenle might as well be slapping himself at this point, "I'm so sorry!"

Mark finishes his fry, grabbing another and dipping it into Chenle's milkshake before eating it, "It's fine..."

"I mean... It isn't too late! It's not like they're dating yet!" Chenle begins, sitting up once more and looking to Mark, "All we need to do... Is get Jeno out of the picture right?"

Mark hums, resting his head on his hand as he turns to Chenle, eating another fry, "I'm afraid it's too late for that..."

"I have a question, Chenle." Mark begins, "Which one is worse: living, or dying first?"

"Why- Why do you ask?" Chenle questions, giving Mark a strange look.

Mark shrugs, "Just simple curiosity, that's all."

Chenle thinks for a moment, "Well... I guess living?"

"Good answer..." Mark mumbles, standing up, "I think so as well."

Mark grabs his bag, once again slinging it over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow, later."

Mark offers a lazy wave before exiting the diner, a single thought running laps around his mind.  **Just how is Jisung going to die?**


	3. alpha | 0.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning

"Hey Renjun, wanna hang out today?" Mark's voice surprises the brunette, his shoulders scrunching up slightly before he turns to face him.

Renjun quirks an eyebrow, composing himself and acting as if he wasn't startled a few seconds prior, "Oh, hey. Sorry, I can't hang out today. I already promised Jisung I'd hang out with him."

A small frown forms on Mark's lips, though it's quickly replaced by a smile, "Oh, sorry then. Have fun with Jisung!"

Mark gives a small wave before he walks past Renjun, seeing Jisung heading over. Mark's shoulder harshly bumps into Jisung's, phone falling out of the younger's hand. Jisung freezes, Mark following suit, a small smirk tugging his lips.

"I am so sorry!" Mark exclaims, quickly bending down and picking up Jisung's phone.

The screen had shattered upon impact and Mark would be surprised if it still worked. Mark gently chews his bottom lip, handing Jisung his phone. Jisung looks as if the world had fallen at his feet as he examines his now ruined phone. Jisung opens his mouth to speak, though no words come out as he's still trying to process the situation he's in. 

He presses the power button, the screen flashes before going black. Mark furrows his eyebrows, continuing to nibble his lip in order to prevent the smile from overcoming his features.

"I-..." Jisung tries to speak once more, though he's unable to get out more than one word.

"I'll get you a new one! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Mark's words spill out quickly from his mouth, "I am so sorry! Oh god..."

Jisung audibly gulps, that, or Mark was just so focused that he was able to hear it, "It's- It's fine... It was getting old anyway."

"No! No!" Mark waves his hands, "I insist! It's my fault it was broken! I'll get you a new one by tomorrow!"

Jisung once more tries to speak, however, Mark cuts him off this time, "You're Jisung right? Park Jisung."

Of course he was, not only did Chenle practically drool every time he saw him, but Mark had been following him around for the past week. He knew all of his habits; how he bit his fingernails whenever Chenle looked at him, how he scratched the back of his head when he laughed, how he walked down stairs slower than everyone else because he feared he'd fall, and most importantly, the reason he left class so often. Jisung was sick, and while it wasn't a fatal or terminal illness, he noticeably suffered from it.

Jisung often left to go to the bathroom once every one to two hours, Mark saw this as an opportunity. He bows slightly, brushing past Jisung and heading to his next class. By the end of the day, Mark had managed to sign a phone under Jisung's name. Putting on a pair of latex gloves, Mark took the sleek black phone out of the box. Putting the charger into the wall and plugging the phone in, he proceeded with powering the phone on. If things worked in his favor, Renjun would spend time with Jisung afterschool the next day as he had been for the entirety of the past week. Mark goes to the contact list, putting Renjun's phone number in before turning off the phone, unplugging it, and putting it back in its box.

The next morning, Mark spots Jisung next to his locker, desperately trying to power on his phone. Mark's eyebrows crease against his forehead as he approaches Jisung. He taps the younger on the shoulder, earning the same reaction he had from Renjun.  **Why is everyone so skittish?**

"Hey, I'm really sorry, I forgot the phone at my house. Is there somewhere I can find you after school to get it to you? I'd give it to you tomorrow but I'm afraid I'd forget it again." Mark explains, forcing a frown.

"Oh... It's just you, sorry, you startled me." Jisung begins, a sheepish smile overcoming his features, "Well... My friend and I planned to go to the diner just down the street after school today... We'll be there for some time so you might be able to catch me there?"

Mark smiles, "Okay, sorry again."

Mark waves before heading to his class. By the time seventh period comes around, he's in the nurse's office faking a stomachache to his mom on the phone. He smiles to himself as he gets the okay to leave school early. Handing the phone to the nurse so she can confirm his mother's approval of leaving early, he gets the okay and signs out. Once he gets his things from his locker, he's making his way to the diner and taking his position in one of the bathroom stalls. An hour or so later, he hears Renjun's loud laugh from outside the bathroom.

A few minutes pass, the bathroom door opens. Mark slowly opens the door to the stall, reaching out an arm as Jisung passes his stall and dragging him into it by his hair, making sure to cover his mouth with his free hand. Muffled cries escape Jisung and Mark soon feels a slight wetness on his hand. Removing his gloved hand from the back of Jisung's head, Mark tightly holds Jisung to his body, pulling a phone out of his pocket. He goes to Renjun's contact number, holding the phone to where both he and Jisung can see it, sending a message telling Renjun that Jisung isn't feeling well and needs to leave early.

Mark's lips near Jisung's ear, "Go out and get your things. Meet me in the alley."

Jisung lets out a slight whimper, nodding his head frantically before Mark releases him and shoves him out of the stall. Jisung sniffles, wiping his face on his sleeve as he scurries out of the bathroom. Through the closing door, Mark sees Jisung quickly scoop up his things, Renjun calling out a quick "feel better" before the door shuts entirely. Mark grabs his things, tossing them out the small window in the bathroom before climbing out of it and seeing Jisung standing against one of the walls in the alley, tears dribbling down his face once more.

Mark kicks a small pebble, grabbing Jisung's attention. Jisung is startled when he recognizes Mark. Mark smirks slightly, nodding his head towards the end of the alleyway where it turned to a corner. Jisung gets the idea and begins to trudge his way down the alley, Mark following closely to make sure he doesn't make an attempt to run. The two turn the corner, meeting a dead end in which they stop.

Mark once again grabs the back of Jisung's head before smashing it into the brick wall in front of them.

Jisung let's out a cry as Mark's free hand finds a home at his neck, "Why- why are you doing this?"

Mark laughs, once again leaning into Jisung's ear, "I'm the bad guy, duh."

Jisung's head is once again smashed into the wall before Mark crushes his windpipe between his hand, Jisung's legs giving out upon his head being bashed into the wall a third time. Mark releases the younger's head, allowing him to fall to the ground before Mark lifts a steady foot, immediately stomping down on Jisung's throat.

"If it doesn't kill him..." Mark muttered, examining Jisung's now bloodied face, "He'll at least be too brain dead to report me."

Mark removes his gloves, giving Jisung's head one final kick before throwing them into the dumpster behind him. Exiting the alley, he can't help but grin in triumph.  **Too easy.**


	4. beta/gamma | 0.1

The sound of Jeno's pencil fumbling from between his fingers was enough to crack the shell of tension that encased the library table, allowing the four other boys to snap back to reality. Mark sends Jeno a glare, annoyed at the disturbance he caused, whereas Chenle immediately bursts into tears. Renjun rubs Chenle's back for a moment before Chenle smacks him away.

"Don't- Don't- Don't touch- touch me!" Chenle's voice is loud in the silent library as he speaks between sobs.

"Chenle-" Donghyuck tries to speak, though he quickly silences himself and resorts to quietly shushing the Chinese male.

Renjun awkwardly pulls his arm back to his side, muttering a quiet apology as he does so. Chenle abruptly stands, staring down at Renjun with a glint in his eyes that Mark finds all too familiar. Rage, despair, blood-lust. 

"It's your fault Jisung went missing! If you had never shown up this wouldn't have happened! Huang Renjun this is all your fault!" Chenle's cheeks are flushed with tearstains as his hoarse voice screams at Renjun, a loud smack echoing between the bookshelves before Chenle promptly storms away from the table and out of the building.

A soft smirk tugs at Mark's lips and he forces a small cough, covering his mouth before anyone noticed, "I hate to be that one guy... But... Chenle has a point Renjun-"

Renjun scoffs in both disgust and offense, "What are you trying to say?"

Mark simply shrugs, coughing once more to conceal his ever-growing smirk, "I'm just trying to say that you were the last one to see Jisung."

"What exactly are you accusing me of Mark? We're friends..." A slight smirk forms on Renjun's face as he leans across the table, his voice low as he speaks, "I thought we could trust each other..."

Something ghosts across Renjun's eyes before quickly vanishing. Donghyuck clears his throat, gaining the attention of the others.

"I'm gonna go after Chenle and see if he's okay... I don't want him acting stupidly." Donghyuck's voice is soft, almost inaudible as he speaks, "I'll be back once I check on him."

"All Chenle does is act stupid." Renjun hisses, grabbing his things, "I'm going home. See you guys later."

"I'll go with you Dongh-" Jeno begins, only for Donghyuck to stop him. 

"It's alright!" He smiles, "Stay here with Mark so he isn't lonely!"

Jeno quietly sighs as Donghyuck rushes out of the library, nearly running into Renjun as he stomped between the walls of books. Silence wraps around Mark and Jeno like a hug from a distant family member on your mom's side that you've never met before. It's uncomfortable, awkward, unbearable. A few minutes pass, the only sound between them being the turning of pages from Jeno's book. Mark glances at Jeno, familiar violent thoughts racing around his head.

"Jeno," Mark begins, a low growl creeping up his throat.

Jeno looks up from his book, both unamused and annoyed, "What, Markus?"

Mark rolls his eyes at the name, exhaling heavily, and refraining from strangling him from across the table, "Why do you hang around Donghyuck so much?"

Jeno brings a hand to his mouth, gently biting the tip of his thumb before closing his book, "And why is that any of your business?"

Mark smiles sweetly, so sweetly that his lips curl into a catlike grin, eyes glistening crescent moons, "It's not, I'm simply worried about My Don- friend. I'm just worried about my friend."

"Friend? You mean Donghyuck?" Jeno stifles a chuckle, "What's there to worry about?"

Mark snorts, leaning forward and resting his head on his palm, "You."

Mark lazily taps at his chin, "Your feelings for him, his feelings for you, your future... his future..."

Mark's eyes shift from crescent moons to a sleepy scowl, "Sleepless nights... Voices in your head... or perhaps... fear itself?"

Jeno gives Mark a confused look, reaching out a hand to feel his forehead, "Are you feeling alright? You're acting crazier than usual."

Mark moves his hand from under his chin, grabbing Jeno's wrist with a firm grip, "Open your eyes Jeno..."

"And back off while you still have the chance..." Mark's tongue gently grazes his canines, blood-lust screaming at him to just bash Jeno's head in with his book, "We wouldn't want you getting your heart broken, now would we? Better yet, you wouldn't want Donghyuck's heart to be broken, would you?"

Mark hums softly, standing from his seat, "Keep this conversation between us, I'll know if you tell anyone... Jeno. Bye bye~"

Mark sends a wink over his shoulder, a teasing grin tugging his lips, a habit he found himself falling into whenever he managed to piss Jeno off. **A habit.**


End file.
